


Thanks For A Great Couple Of Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve made a wonderful meal, & planned a romantic evening, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Thanks For A Great Couple Of Years:

*Summary: Steve made a wonderful meal, & planned a romantic evening, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was excited, He was planning a romantic evening for his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, It was their 8 year anniversary of being together. He was cooking up a storm, cause this night is very important to him.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was getting ready for the date, & he checked himself out, & he was happy with the results, & headed out quickly, He headed to his car, & went to the liquor store. He wanted to have the perfect wine, so it would go great with what Steve is cooking.

 

Steve had everything all set up on the table, He went to shower & change, & was down in time, He had the food on the plates, & then the doorbell rang. His heart leaped in delight, as he opened the door. "Hey there, Danno", & he lets him in, & checks him out. "You look absolutely terrifuc", Danny smiled, as a response, The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, as they shared a kiss, "So do you".

 

Steve thanked him, & the Five-O Commander led him to the table, & the blond puts the wine on the table, that he brought with him. They sat down, & they were enjoying the wonderful meal. "This was wonderful, Babe, Thank you," Danny said, as he finished the last bit of his dessert.

 

"No, Thank you, Danny, Thank you for a great couple of years", The Former Seal said, as he leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Super Seal", Danny said, as he smiled brightly. "I love you too", Steve replied, as he smiled bigger, & they enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
